Primeira vez em um hotel (GerRu)
by LNScarlet
Summary: contém YAOI hardcore, (homemxhomem) se você não gosta, não leia Alemanha se estressa com todo mundo em uma conferência na Rússia, e tenta relaxar na sauna do hotel, mas por causa de Ivan, seu descanso terá que esperar. (Não sou muito boa em resumos, a história pode parecer comprida e cansativa, mas não é, e vale a pena ler. Mesmo.)
1. Primeira vez em um hotel

Um barulho de chaves e as luzes do quarto se acendem, o loiro entra no cômodo e, chutando os sapatos, vê que a camareira ainda não havia passado para arrumar a bagunça. Que incopetência. Ludwig já estava cansado da incopetência das pessoas. O alemão estava estressado, recém tinha saído de uma conferência entre os países, que era uma das coisas que mais o deixava nervoso e mau-humorado. O ariano sempre se esforçava para manter a ordem de todos na sala, mas a briga frequente de França e Inglaterra, o América sem parar de comer e gritar e outras pessoas falando nada mais que m#rda o deixavam fervendo de raiva. Além de todo esse stress, o frio que faz aqui na Rússia não ajudava nem um pouco.

Suspirando, Ludwig remexe sua mala e pega algumas roupas confortáveis e se troca. Coloca um roupão e sai do quarto. Ele se lembrava de ter visto mais cedo que o hotel tinha uma sessão de lazer, o que viria muito a calhar nesse momento. Chegando lá, decide usar a sauna, que no momento estava vazia, se despe, enrola uma toalha na cintura e entra no cubículo. Depois de colocar água nas pedras, Ludwig começa a se desestressar, o calor e o vapor úmido relaxavam seus músculos tensos e finalmente se sentia mais calmo.

De repente, a porta da sauna se abre e alguém entra no cômodo, não conseguiu ver quem era por causa do vapor. A pessoa parou na frente e, numa voz macia e conhecida, falou: -Ludwig...? É você quem está aí? -Rússia? O-o que você está fazendo no hotel? Você... não foi para a sua casa...? -Eu...sempre me sinto sozinho em minha casa... então quando a conferência é no meu país eu sempre me hospedo no mesmo hotel que todo mundo se hospeda para não ter que ficar sozinho... Se bem que... Ninguém quer me fazer companhia...Todos tem medo de mim ...- Falou Ivan, com um sorriso infantil, e se sentou ao lado de Ludwig.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Ivan tenta quebrar a tensão no ar: -Você parecia bem zangado na reunião... está tudo bem? O loiro apoiou rosto na na palma de sua mão e suspirou. -Ultimamente, eu não estou aguentando mais. Tem muitos países preguiçosos que não estão fazendo nada para tentar levantar sua economia da crise, e depois saem por aí implorando que lhe emprestem dinheiro para não falir. Como aquele imprestável do Grécia. Como se já não se bastasse disso, todo mundo fica só discutindo coisas inúteis e sem sentido, ainda tem algumas antigas rixas que ninguém quer se esquecer, entre tantas outras coisas nas quais não existiriam se todo mundo parasse de ser infantil. E...Russia... ás vezes já teve vontade de espancar alguém na conferência? - Eu entendo... ás vezes eu tambem sinto isso...- disse Ivan- E... a propósito, não é momento de formalidades, pode me chamar de Ivan.

Ludwig deu um sorriso de lado, e depois continuou sério. Um momento ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que Ivan o estava encarando, olhou para o outro lado rapidamente para interromper o contato visual. Alguns minutos se passaram, e o ariano percebeu que Ivan não tirava os olhos dele, o albino o olhava "discretamente" achando que não estava sendo percebido, mas o alemão tinha percebido e não queria que o outro percebesse que havia percebido. (tá, isso tá ficando idiota xD) -Sabe...eu sei de algo que pode acabar com esse stress de vez.- Falou o russo. -Mesmo? E o que é? -Feche os olhos... e então saberá!- Disse Ivan em um tom alegre. Ludwig achou estranho, porém o que ele mais queria no momento era esquecer a confusão de mais cedo e relaxar, então fechou seus olhos sem hesitar. De repente, sentiu uma mão na sua bochecha direita e...

Sentiu lábios encostando nos seus.

O alemão arregalou os olhos e empurrou com força a cara do outro e se levantou com rapidez. -QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?! - Gritou olhando furiosamente para Ivan. -Ludwig...espera, eu posso explicar... -EXPLICAR O QUÊ HEIN? AH, QUER SABER? NÃO APAREÇA MAIS NA MINHA FRENTE. LASS MICH IN RUHE!(me deixe em paz) -Ludwig! Espera! Ivan se levantou rapidamente e empurrou as costas de Ludwig contra a parede antes dele chegar perto da porta de modo que o loiro batesse tua testa na estrutura. Isso deixaria uma marca no dia seguinte. -WAS MACHST DU?FREILASST MIR! (o que você está fazendo?me solta!) Ludwig estava com tanto ódio que nem conseguia mais raciocinar outra língua para falar.

O ariano tentava se libertar, mas Ivan era, para o seu azar, muito forte. -EU SÓ ESTOU TENTANDO AJUDAR! ACALME-SE! -Falou o russo, segurando os braços de Ludwig, tentando fazê-lo parar de se remexer. -EU ME ACALMARIA SE VOCÊ ME DEIXASSE IR! AGORA ME SOLTA! -Você não me deixa escolha...

Então, Ivan agarra a traquéia do outro com uma de suas mãos, e o alemão gela na hora. O russo se aproxima de sua orelha, e sussurra: -Meu caro Ludwig...Deixe-me ajuda-lo com esse seu problema de raiva... e aí você pode me ajudar com esse meu problema de solidão...

E lambeu a parte de trás da orelha.

Ludwig tentou dar uma cotovelada para poder escapar, mas o cossaco desviou; e agora prendeu os braços do ariano sobre eles na parede com um braço seu, deixando o outro livre para agarrar o membro do menor por debaixo da toalha. Alemanha cerra os olhos e aperta os lábios, enquanto Ivan brinca com a ponta com o seu polegar. O pênis do loiro começa a ficar duro e ele morde o lábio inferior tentando conter seus gemidos para o homem atrás de si não escutar. Ivan dá uma risadinha e novamente chega por trás do ouvido do outro: -Por favor...não os segure...eu quero ouvir tudo. -E então aperta o membro com força.

-AH! -Ludwig não consegue segurar o gemido, e Ivan aperta seu membro tentando tirar mais gemidos de prazer de seu "companheiro".

Enfim, uma hora o maior se cansa desse "rema rema" todo e tira a toalha do loiro a sua frente, agarra o órgão de jeito e começa a bater com rapidez. Ludwig agora não consegue mais esconder os gemidos nem o seu nervosismo, pois começara a sentir o membro do de trás a roçar em sua bunda. Ivan solta-lhe os braços e o vira de frente, aproveitando a situação e enfiando a língua em sua boca. Línguas dançam por dominância, e o alemão finalmente se sente confortável com isso tudo e põe seus braços em volta de Ivan; enquanto esse masturba os dois pênis juntos com uma mão e com a outra acaricia os cabelos dourados de Ludwig.

(Agora, imagine a cena. Dois homens altos, lindos e musculosos, se beijando loucamente e esfregando não só seus corpos suados,mas tambem seus membros juntos. Coisa linda.)

Tudo fica cada vez mais quente, Ivan começou a bater os dois órgãos cada vez mais rápido e os gemidos dos dois ficam cada vez mais obscenos, até que Ludwig goza na barriga dos dois, e em seguida foi Ivan. O loiro não consegue ficar mais em pé depois do prazer e deslisa pela parede até se sentar no chão. Rússia se abaixa e, se acomoda entre as pernas do outro, começa a beijá-lo novamente.

Ludwig responde o beijo, desta vez enfiando a língua na boca do outro e clamando dominância. Quando as bocas se separam por falta de ar, Ivan masturba um pouco o membro do ariano para ficar duro novamente e se ajeita sobre seu colo, de forma com que o grande órgão ficasse encostando em sua entrada.O russo coloca suas duas mãos sobre o rosto do loiro e lambe os lábios deste; e com os olhos semi-cerrados e um sorriso fechado quase de orelha-a-orelha, fala sedutoramente:

-Agora que a nossa brincadeira realmente começa.

Ludwig sorri sádicamente, aperta as nádegas do homem á sua frente e começa lentamente a enterrar seu longo órgão por entre elas. Ivan força para baixo fazendo tudo entrar de uma vez só, e os dois gemem alto. Ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de seu amado, o alemão o abraça , e pergunta:

-Você... está bem? -Sim...estou... por favor...enfia mais fundo...eu preciso de mais... -Mas... você está sangrando... Ivan dá um selinho nele e o olha nos olhos, com lágrimas e uma expressão de dor no rosto, porém ele estava sorrindo.

-Eu gosto de dor...pode continuar...eu quero mais...-fala calmamente e encosta o rosto corado no ombro do ariano. -Ivan...

Ele começa a enterrar com o máximo de delicadeza, mas percebendo que Ivan parecia ainda estar com dor, ajustou um pouco o ângulo das penetrações e foi indo cada vez mais fundo, até atingir um certo ponto dentro do cossaco que o fez dar um gemido esganiçado e implorar por mais. Ludwig começa a enfiar mais rápido, fazendo seu pênis se aconchegar ainda mais nas paredes quentes do albino, tocando mais naquele lugar que o fazia ver estrelas

-Lu-Ludwig...Ah! Mais...Eu preciso de Mah-mais... -SCHEISSE!

O loiro empurra o outro no chão e abre as pernas do mesmo com selvageria, se afundando cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo, mais forte. Enquanto socava seu membro dentro do russo que gemia quase que ficando sem respirar, Ludwig gospe na sua mão e usa isso para lubrificar e masturbar o tão esquecido órgão do outro homem, que começou a gemer ainda mais (se é que isso seria possível) e se remexer de tanto prazer. Depois de extensos minutos, Ivan finalmente consegue falar coisa com coisa

-Ludwig...Lud~Ah!~wig...Eu...N-não aguento mais... -I-Ivan... I-Ivan...

Os dois gozaram juntos, gritando o nome um do outro, e Ludwig cai de cansaço em cima de seu amado. Os dois ficaram ali no chão, arfando como se a vida dependesse disso, até Ivan pôr sua mão sobre o ombro do loiro

-Se sente melhor agora...? - Falou o cossaco, com um risinho maroto. -Muito... -Acho melhor saírmos daqui...não acha? -Pois é... está muito quente aqui dentro...vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e amarraram as toalhas novamente na cintura e foram saíndo do cômodo de mãos dadas. Quando abriram a porta, se depararam com França, que parecia ter estado ali observando tudo pela pequena janela o tempo todo (o sangue que estava escorrendo pelo seu nariz e a ereção que a toalha estava cobrindo o denunciaram)

Honhonhonhonhohnohnhohnho

O francês se foi no meio dos dois e colocou um braço em cima dos dois homens que ali estavam

-Mes Amours...O que acham de um Ménage à Trois? (sexo a três)

Os dois o encararam com uma expressão meio confusa, e então Francis coloca cada mão sua na bunda de cada um.

-Ohohoh...por favor...deixem o irmão Francis entrar no segundo round, ~oui?

Ludwig e Ivan apenas se entreolharam, afastaram o francês de perto e foram vestiram suas roupas (com o pervertido na volta pedindo para participar na próxima) se dirigiram para o quarto de Ivan (com o pervertido na volta pedindo para participar na próxima) entraram e se trancaram no quarto (com o pervertido batendo na porta pedindo para participar na próxima).

Ele só foi tirado de lá quando Arthur chamou a segurança dizendo que tinha um cara pelado gritando e chorando no corredor, tentando arrombar a porta.


	2. Segunda vez em um hotel

-Ele já foi? - Indagou o loiro, chegando perto do outro que estava observando pelo olho mágico da porta -Já tiraram ele. Vieram os seguranças e o levaram...heheh... Não acho que foi uma voa ideia ficar gritando no corredor enquanto está só vestido com uma toalha. -Você ACHA? - Riu Ludwig em um tom de deboche. -É... pelo jeito nossa terapia te acalmou...Olha aí, já tá até fazendo piadinha (xD) -Cala a boca. -Ei... calma, não fica assim...não quero te deixar irritado denovo...

Ivan se aproxima de Ludwig e o beija delicadamente, envolvendo-o em seu braços. O alemão cora e se inquieta, respondendo o beijo, e pondo as mãos em volta do pescoço de seu amado. O russo parou o beijo, olhou para Ludwig e sorriu, depois se aproximou do rosto do outro homem e lambe seus lábios, não para enfiar a língua na boca do ariano, mas para provocá-lo. -Por quê... você não fica aqui comigo...? - Fala Ivan, acariciando as bochechas do loiro.

Lud sorri e dá um selinho em Rússia. -Me desculpe... eu não posso. Tenho que terminar de preêncher uma papelada lá no meu quarto... eu realmente... -Você não pode fazer isso amanhã? - Interrompe o russo. -Não...Preciso entregar tudo amanhã cedo. -Mas...- E o loiro o abraça. -Eu vou tentar fazer tudo o mais rápido que posso, aí eu venho aqui e fico com você depois que eu terminar.

Os dois dão um beijo de despedida e o ariano vai para seu quarto. Ivan olha para o relógio. São seis e meia da tarde. -Eu vou te esperar...- Suspirou.

Já eram dez da noite, e Alemanha já estava cansado de tanto preêncher papéis... Sua mão chegava a estar amortecida de tanto escrever. Olhou para o relógio sobre a escrivaninha e seus olhos se sobressaltam: Deixou Ivan esperando demais. Merda. O loiro, vestido com apenas um short e uma camisa preta, foi em direção ao quarto do albino diretamente abriu a porta, pois presumira que Ivan não dificultaria sua entrada trancando a porta. -Ivan...? Abrindo a porta, Lud se depara com... Nada. Nada além de um morro de cobertas em cima da cama. Um morro que começa a gemer e falar. -Mhn...Ludwig?- Falou o monte. Ludwig se aproxima e levanta os lençóis, e lá estava Ivan deitado em posição fetal. O albino o vê, fica de joelhos na cama e o encara. -Você...demorou... -Eu sei...me desculpe... O alemão apóia o joelho na cama e tenta abraçar o solitário á sua frente, mas ele o empurra. -Ivan...por favor, não fica assim... eu faço qualquer coisa pra você não ficar bravo comigo... -...Qualquer coisa...? -Qualquer coisa. O russo se levanta da cama, joga os lençóis no chão e vai para a frente do ariano. -Você vai ter que fazer tudo tudo o que eu mandar. -*Suspiro*Tudo bem.

O cossaco o joga com força na cama e sobe em cima dele. Rússia desenrola o cachecol do pescoço (milagre jesuis 0_0) e coloca sobre os olhos de Ludwig e amarra atrás da cabeça deste. - Quê quê é isso?- Grita Alemanha.

Ivan tapa a boca com o outro, e se aproxima do ouvido do mesmo.

-Shhhh...Está meio tarde para gritar, não? Quer que alguém acorde e venha aqui...? - E morde o lóbulo da orelha - Além do mais, você não disse que faria qualquer coisa...?

~Scheisse...Er ist heiss...~ (merda...ele é quente...)

Ivan conforta Ludwig na cama, e depois se conforta em cima dele, de modo que ficasse sentado sobre os quadris do ariano. O russo, então, começa a sua façanha. (huehuehue) Ele se estica até a cômoda e pega um par de algemas e um pote de lubrificante (WTF Ivan?), e algema as mãos do loiro sobre a cabeceira da cama. -Quê? Daonde você tirou isso? Você carrega isso por aí?- Diz Ludwig, remexendo os braços algemados. -Shhh...-Ivan põe o indicador sobre os lábios de seu prisioneiro, e em seguida o beija. O beijo começou como um gesto romântico e delicado, mas Ivan ia se aprofundando nos lábios do outro cada vez mais, até um ponto que começava a lamber esses mesmos, implorando a entrada da língua, mas Lud não permitiu, para exitá-lo. O russo fica impaciente, seu desejo de provar cada parte do corpo que o loiro tem a oferecer aumentava com a medida que o outro sedutoramente o evitava., então agarra o "inchaço" que já estava entre as pernas do ariano. Alemanha dá um gemido de surpresa, e Rússia aproveita aproveita que a boca do menor se abrira e enfia sua língua. O albino invadia cada canto da boca do loiro, enquanto apalpava e massageava o membro deste por cima do short. Os dois se separam em um momento para respirar, e então o cossaco ataca o pescoço do ariano com mordidas e chupões, arrancando mais e mais gemidos de seu amado, até não aguentar mais o estorvo da camisa do outro, então a rasga para ter acesso ao lindo e musculoso torso de Ludwig. Parou um pouco para admirar o belo corpo que o alemão tinha, e acaricia o peito até chegar em um mamilo. (Agora sim esse texto está polêmico. Mamilos são polêmicos.)

Russia começa a brincar com o mamilo com uma de suas mãos, enquanto lambe e morde o outro que estava abandonado. O ariano tenta conter seus gemidos, até que o outro agarra sua ereção por baixo do short, fazendo-o dar um leve grito. -Eu quero ouvir tudo...tudo...pare de segurar seus gemidos. Os dê para mim...eu preciso ouvi-los. Ludwig cora ao ouvir, e então segue as ordens de seu amado. Ivan finalmente larga os mamilos, e vai dando chupões até o short do loiro e tira a peça de roupa com delicadeza até libertar a (enorme) ereção que estava presa por ali. O albino encara o membro, depois encara Alemanha, e então começou a massageá-lo cruelmente devagar, para torturar ainda mais o outro homem. -Você...está gostando Ludwig? -E-eu preciso de *nhm* mais... O cossaco para com o movimento e se aproxima do ouvido do loiro, e dando um sorriso malicioso, sussura: -Implore. -Vai se foder, Ivan. -Me implore...senão eu juro que me satisfaço e vou dormir te deixando aqui sozinho. O alemão dá um raivoso grunhido e permanece quieto.

Ivan fica impaciente, e aperta o membro com força, fazendo o loiro gemer alto e arquear as costas, tendo espasmos nos quadris. -Ludie...por favor...nós dois queremos continuar ...minha ereção está quase me devorando vivo...quero muito ovir sua voz me implorando para que eu te satisfaça...mais mais que tudo... O menor fica com o rosto fervendo de tão vermelho, e fica sem saber o que fazer. Ele resolve deixar seu orgulho um pouco de lado para realizar o fetiche do outro. -Ivan...me coma...eu preciso disso...por favor...eu não quero mais esperar... -Da. O albino afunda sua boca nas pernas do alemão, chupando com força. Ludwig acaba ficando ainda mais vermelho, nunca em toda a sua vida havia sentido tamanho prazer, seu pênis sendo chupado pelo albino era algo delicioso , ainda mais que Ivan tentava arrancar o máximo de prazer do outro país ; excitava com a língua, dava beijos na ponta e leves mordidas, massageava seus testículos, enfiava tudo na boca e chupava com força... Ludwig não aguentava mais. Sentia seu orgasmo quase no limite, seu torso estava ficando quente, nem conseguia mais pensar direito, e muito menos avisar que iria gozar. Nem doisa segundos depois gozara todo seu esperma na boca de Ivan, que chegou a se engasgar e deixar escorrer pelo queixo.

O alemão arfava cansadamente, enquanto o russo lambia todo o resto de seu esperma. O maior então finalmente tira sua roupa e revela sua dura ereção, pega o pote de lubrificante e lubrifica três de seus dedos, e os dirige à entrada do menor, forçando um dentro. Alemanha morde o lábio...a sensação era estranha e um pouco dolorosa ; De repente, Rússia toca em algo...algo que o fez dar um alto gemido e se remexer...O quê foi isto? Ivan deu uma risadinha e continuou a tocar o mágico lugar, agora com dois dedos. Ludwig geme implorando por mais, mas o russo enfia o terceiro dedo e para de mexer naquele ponto. -Por favor, toque de novo...eu quero ma*ah*mais... -Tenha paciência...tocarei ali de novo, depois que terminar de prepará-lo. O cossaco tira os dedos e pega o pote de lubrificante novamente e passa em seu membro, e um pouco do que sobrou no do loiro. -Está pronto?-Disse Ivan separando as pernas de Ludwig e indo para o meio delas -Sim...pode ir. Rússia começou a enfiar devagar, cuidando para não machucar o outro homem, mas mesmo assim, Alemanha estava sentindo uma dor horrível. Ele era virgem de trás, ainda mais que seu amante era enorme...o lubrificante ajudava, mas não era o suficiente. (pobre Ludwig T-T) Depois que conseguiu entrar totalmente, Ivan parou um pouco para que Ludwig se ajustasse, mas esse chegava a chorar de dor, então Ivan o abraçou. (ow meu deus que coisa mais kawaii *-*) -Po-pode começar a mexer... -Tem certeza? Não está doendo muito? Eu não quero te machucar... -Está sim...mas vá *mhn* devagar que não vai ter problema...

Começou mexendo devagar, tirava metade e enfiava novamente com todo o cuidado, mas mesmo assim viu o alemão com apenas com expressões de dor em sua face, então Ivan foi mudando os ângulos nos quais se infiltrava, procurando o tão desejado ponto doce do loiro. -Aaah! Mmhhnnnnn... ~Aqui está...~ Pensou o albino, estocando no mesmo lugar só que dessa vez com mais força, fazendo o ariano se remexer e gemer de tanto prazer (heheh rimou :) ) O russo foi se mexendo mais rápido, acertando todos os sensíveis pontos que Ludwig tinha dentro d si, fazendo-o ver estrelas ; e o albino o levou a distantes galáxias quando agarrou e começou a bater seu membro com rapidez, pois estava bem lubrificado. Era uma bela sintonia de gemidos no quarto, Ivan estocava com toda a força possível, enquanto dava fortes chupões e mordidas no pescoço e peito do alemão, fazendo-o enlouquecer. -Ivan...I-van...e-eu *ah* vou... Sem nem terminar a frase, Ludwig goza, sujando a mão do russo e o estômago dos dois. O albino goza logo depois, enchendo o menos por dentro. Lambendo o esperma de uma mão, o cossaco desalgema seu amado e também tira o cachecol que estava em seus olhos com a outra, e então recolhe as cobertas do chão. O alemão estava esgotado na cama, respirando freneticamente para encher seus cansados pulmões, quando o russo arruma as cobertas na cama e se deita junto com o loiro, envolvendo-o em seus braços. -Então...você conseguiu preêncher os papéis que seu chefe precisava...? -Mal consegui preêncher metade deles... eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você... e tambem, foda-se meu chefe, se ele realmente precisasse dos documentos ele mesmo que teria que ter os feito.- Disse o ariano, abraçando o homem á sua frente. Ivan fica vermelho -Lu-Ludwig... -Ich liebe dich...(eu te amo) -Ivan aperta mais seus braços envolta de Ludwig. -Я тоже тебя люблю...(eu tambem te amo) -Responde o ariano,adormecido. Rússia se aproxima e beija Alemanha. ~Finalmente... tenho Ludwig só para mim...e pensar que tive minha chance em uma sauna...heheh.~ E os dois adormecem.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta do armário se abre, e Hungria sai com cuidado para não acordar o casal. ~Heheh...França então não estava mentindo...ainda bem que vim prevenida.~ Então desliga a câmera e sai do quarto.

(dia seguinte) -MAS O QUÊ? QUÊ DIABOS? Ludwig se levanta lentamente da cama -...O quê foi...? -MINHAS ROUPAS ESTÃO CHEIAS DE SANGUE! TUDO NO ARMÁRIO ESTÁ ENXARCADO!


End file.
